dr_gameshowfandomcom-20200215-history
7: We can’t hear you
Episode page Dr. Gameshow with Jo Firestone: Playlist from January 5, 2015 on wfmu.org In-studio guest Miles Portek Games played Sounds Like a City Submitted by Theresa Mang (sp?) from Pittsburgh How to play It's kinda like crossword clues for cities. Jo will say, for example, "beach-y waffle." The answer would be San Diego, like "sandy Eggo." 2 points for every one you get. House rule: you can gamble with your points later in the game. Clues # iced tea envy (Los Angeles - Luzianne jealous) # tiny, fruit, you and me (Minneapolis - mini apple us) # fresh egg (New York - new yolk) # hot! hot! this is too hot! pork (Birmingham - burning ham) # I have a friend named Amy, so I call her my Amy (Miami) # the guy in charge at work (Boston) # something that magicians wear (Capetown) # the grass outside your house, a dude, and not the sea (Long Island - lawn guy land) # one is a state, not a city red blue green car (Colorado - color auto) Insta-soap Submitted by Tim Cleary (sp?) from Bridgeport, Connecticut How to play You get two minutes for each one. Jo's gonna give three different prompts for where a soap opera has to take place. You get three chances. You get 1 point for every twist and turn in the plot. But you only get two minutes. The contestant tells the plot of the soap opera. What's That One Called? Submitted by Lisa Martin (sp?) from Milwaukee How to play Jo is going to hum jingles from popular products and you have to guess the product, and if you can fill in the words, you get double the points. 2 points for every one you guess, and 4 points if you can fill out the words. Jingles # dada da da daaa, da dadada # dadada da da daaa dadada, dadada dadadada dada dada da da # da da, da da (hint: it's a toy) # dadadadadada dadadadadada dadada dada da, da dada dada dada, dadada dada dadada House rule: do some kind of Rumplestiltskin kind of thing, where if you can guess something about Manolo, you can get all of his points. Puttin’ the Me in Poem Submitted by Michael Wolf (sp?) of Monson, Massachusetts Necessary background Michael is a poet, and he really likes poetry. How to play This game is where you have to name three words in each poem based on the inane title. 1 point for one word, 5 points for all three words. Jo tells the title, and contestant guesses three words in the poem, and they can't be words in the title. Also, for a 1 point deduction hint, Jo will tell the name of the author. Manolo’s Got a Secret and You've Got a Job Interview Submitted by John Troutman (sp?) of Philly How to play You get one minute each. Manolo's secretary left you a message, but it got erased. They found your résumé and want to call you in for an interview. You do not know what the interview is for, but you have to remain professional at all times. You get 5 points if you get the job, and you get 10 points if you guess the job and get the job. House rule: you get 10 points if you guess the job and 5 points extra you get the job. Trivia This episode was pre-recorded, so no callers. Therefore, it was up to Miles to try to win 100 points by the end of the episode and win a song of success from Manolo. Manolo introduced these new Australian-themed sound effects: * crunnnp - the sound in someone's head when they were referred to as a kiwi * plap - the sound of a husband slapping Uluru Category:WFMU episodes